This scientific conference is convened by the American Psychological Association, the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health, and the Society for Occupational Health Psychology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Work, Stress, and Health Conference is designed to address the constantly changing nature of work and the implications of these changes for the health, safety, and well-being of workers. The 2011 Conference will focus on the economic aspects of occupational stress and health and the approaches to address these concerns. Numerous topics of interest to labor, industry practitioners, and researchers are covered in the series such as economic issues and concerns, work and family issues, work place violence, long hours of work, the aging workforce, and best practices for preventing stress. Expert presentations, panel discussions, and informal get-togethers with leading scientists and practitioners provide an exciting forum for learning about the latest developments on an impressive range of topics.